


Who Needs Star When You Have Each Other?

by Mar1nKar1n



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Armpit Kink, Creampie, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mind Control, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Underwear Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar1nKar1n/pseuds/Mar1nKar1n
Summary: Tom invites Marco over to hang out.. But he has some intentions different than just playing pool or watching movies.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Who Needs Star When You Have Each Other?

M: So, why exactly did you invite me here again?

Tom strikes the pool ball and cleans the table.

T: Oh, just for a little bit of friendly fun.  
M: Friendly fun, that's it dude?  
T: Well, things have been getting pretty competitive between us recently..  
M: W-Wait, you mean Star? It's not like that.  
T: Whatever you say.. 

Tom let's out a long sigh.

T: Sure does get pretty hot in here, doesn't it?  
M: This is. Literally hell, right?  
T: Well, I guess you have a point. I'm staring to sweat a bit.  
M: Don't you live here? You'd think you would be used to it by now.  
T: Well, I do.. I just usually have someone clean my pits for me. Helps me forget about the heat.

It feels like time freezes for a moment. Did he just hear that right? What did Tom just say? Before he could react, Tom walks over to Marco, who's sitting on the couch.  
He looks him deep in the eyes, holding his chin with his fingers, giving a devilish smile while starting deeply, all three of his eyes focused.  
Marco had no idea what he was feeling.. He should be feeling strange, but he isn't. He feels strangely normal. He gazes into Tom's eyes for a while longer.  
Thinking about it.. Why was he here again?  
There were weird, purple spirals in his eyes too.. They were really pretty.

M: What am I.. Doing here?  
T: You're here to worship me.  
M: Worship.. You?  
T: Yes. I'm your master, and you're here to serve me.  
M: Serve..

Of course.. How could he forget? Was he really that stupid? He was here to serve his rightful master, Tom. His superior. Why else would he be here?  
It's his duty to make sure Master Tom is happy.

M: How can I serve you, Master Tom?  
T: Hoo boy, I thought you'd never ask.

With a shit eating grin on his face, Tom took off his shirt throwing it to the side. He sat down on the couch, his legs spread apart, his arms resting on top of the couch.

T: Did you already forget? You were meant to clean my pits.  
M: Master's pits?  
T: Right, they're super stinky. It's so hot down here after all, that sweat isn't going to get rid of itself.  
M: How do I clean Master's pits?  
T: Don't be silly, you use your tongue. Did you forget? It's your favorite thing to do in the world.  
M: Mmm.. Master's pits..

Marco got on his knees on the couch and immediately got to work. With zero hesitation, he shoved his face right in there.  
Tom's pits smelled. They smelled real bad. How often did he wash? Do demons even wash? It doesn't matter. It just makes cleaning them more fun.  
Marco took deep whiffs, swiping his tongue down Tom's entire armpit, drooling from the wonderful smell.  
With his free arm, Tom forced Marco's face further in, he smushed it right into his pit, rubbing Marco's face against his smell.

T: Fuck yeah, you smell that? That's what a real man smells like. Who needs Star when I have a slut like you?  
T: Oh, that's right. You're too busy smelling my stink to talk. Filthy whore.. I love that in a guy.

Those words were so rewarding to hear.. Marco finally remembered. This is all he's useful for. His job was to worship Tom.  
And he was doing good job? This was all he could ever want. His boner throbbed.. It was rubbing against his trousers while he worshipped Master Tom.  
While Marco took a long, sloppy lick, he couldn't hold it anymore.. He shot his load right into his underwear, with no regrets.

T: Aw, what's wrong? Someone came in their undies?  
M: It was me, master.. I came. Your stinky pits are so wonderful..  
T: Such a dirty pig.. You know there'll have to be a punishment, right?  
M: Yes master.. I'll take whatever punishment you give me.  
T: It'll probably be more of a reward than a punishment, but it'll be fun to watch. Stand up.

Marco reluctantly left the comfort of Tom's pit and stood infront of him. He saw Tom raise his hand, and suddenly, Marco felt something weird.. Something sloppy.  
It was.. Tentacles? Tentacles grabbed Marco's arms and legs. It looks like Tom summoned them. Marco was helpless, he couldn't move at all.  
The tentacles gently unclothed him, taking off all of his clothing and throwing it to the side.. Apart from the underwear with Marco's cumstains.  
Those were stretched and put on Marco's head to wear, the cumstain positioned right at his nose so he could smell his own jizz.

T: Fuckkk, you look so cute like that.  
M: Thank you, master.  
T: Oh, you've nothing to thank me for yet.

The tentacles grabbed Marco and lifted him up into the air, turning him around so that his ass was facing Tom.  
The first thing Marco felt were the slippery tentacles wrapping themselves around his nipples.  
Then, he felt them spread his ass cheeks apart.  
Another tentacle started stroking Marco's already sensitive dick.  
Lastly, they lifted the underwear from his face a little bit to shove a tentacle into Marco's mouth.  
All of this was for Master Tom's enjoyment, right?  
Suddenly Marco felt ten times more relieved.  
With his massive dick already out, Tom had to comment..

T: That's a pretty cute hole you got there. You think it can fit a whole tentacle in there?  
M: I'm not sure.  
T: Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?

A tentacle slowly brushed against Marco's hole, then, without warning, plunged right in.  
Marco couldn't help but give off a huge moan. But the tentacles wasn't what made Marco happy.  
It wasn't the cumstain he was being forced to smell either. Those were parts of it, sure. But the very best part?  
He could imagine Tom sitting there, spreading his legs wide, one arm resting on top of the couch, the other stroking his immaculate, veiny demon cock.  
As Marco moaned louder and louder with the tentacle stretching his hole, he could hear the sound of Tom jerking off getting faster and faster.  
Before he knew it, the tentacles lowered him, and instead of fucking him, they spread his cute asshole wide open.  
Then there was something else poking at his hole.. But it wasn't a tentacle. Instead of being slippery, it was warm, hard..

T: You ready? I'm going to fill your ass up.  
M: W-With your cum?  
T: Mmhm, you got a problem with that?  
M: No master, I'm just thankful. It's a privilege to be filled with Master's cum.  
T: That's just the attitude I want from a whore like you.

Tom gave Marco's fat ass a good slap and started pounding away.. It was nothing like the tentacles. It felt so much better.  
There were no words that could explain how good Tom's dick felt. Marco just moaned and moaned, bracing himself.

T: Fuck yeah, here it comes!  
M: Please fill me master!

Tom could have stopped, but he didn't. He hammered away at Marco's ass like there was no tomorrow.  
While his lava-like cum shot inside Marco's hole, lubing it up further for him, he kept fucking.  
It felt so warm. Marco wished it would just stay there forever.  
At last, Tom slowed down, almost out of breath.  
He pulled his dick out, his cum slowly spilling out of Marco's hole.  
He collapsed back down on the couch, the tentacles letting Marco go.  
He closed his eyes and smiled.

T: Damn, it's been a whiiiiile since I've been able to fuck someone that good.  
M: I'm glad I could be a good whore for you, Master Tom.  
T: Oh, you were, don't even worry. And this won't be your last time either.

Marco peeked up, keeping eye contact with Tom..  
God those eyes were irresistible. It felt like Marco could stare into them all day long.  
He slowly licked up the last bits of cum from Tom's dick.

T: So, did you like how my cum tasted?  
M: Yes, sir.  
T: How did it feel to suck my fat cock huh? Knowing yours will never be like it?  
M: It felt wonderful, sir.  
T: Now imagine.. We're gonna do this all over again tomorrow.  
M: R-Really sir?  
T: Of course.. You're so forgetful. This is your only purpose, to serve your master. Remember?  
M: To serve Master..

Marco smiled, staring deeply into Tom's hypnotizing eyes.  
Who needs Star when you have a Master as smelly and wonderful as Tom?


End file.
